The Fading Light
by l'm ur conscience
Summary: My first Story! Please Read and Review D


Okay…This story is experimental so please review and tell me whether to keep going or to stop. THX R&R please D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

The man walked down the stone made path, his boots making a considerable amount of noise that echoed around the long corridor. His jounin vest was starting to make him sweat as he walked along. Maybe it was because of the fast-paced walking he was doing, or because he was about to visit his master. Most likely the latter. His master was well known to kill anyone in the room at the time when he heard bad news. Except for Kabuto of course, his loyal servant. He scowled at the thought. How come is it that he had been working for his master years longer then this…Kabuto had, yet he never got the same kind of treatment?

He always liked seeing his master. It would prove his loyalty to him, bringing him good news, and would make him see better…that he was the better then that damned servant.

The only problem was, that Hiroshi had **bad** news.

---

A fourteen-year-old boy sat cross-legged on the ruined cliff face, his blond hair billowing in the wind. His bright blue eyes were glued onto the fourth face and onto the sixth face. His face dropped slightly when he saw the person who looked a lot like him and his face dropped more when he remembered what his father had said to him.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_A little boy curled up beside a bleeding body in a tiny room, filled with other dead or mortally wounded bodies. He cried partly out of fear and mostly out of grief and sorrow for the people in the room._

"_Stop crying!," his father scolded. "I need to tell you something!" He attempted to smile his trademark foxy like grin but ended up in coughing up more blood._

"_I have a few things to tell you before I pass away, my son, things that I have hid from you. Do not get angry about what I have to tell you. Do not give in to hatred and revenge or that will swallow you up and your soul will be lost due to your craving for power."_

_The boy listened intently as his half-dead father explained to him about the kyubi sealed inside of him. He was angry at his father for hiding it so long but that feeling was replaced with grief when he saw that his father was coughing more blood then before._

" _Know that I have died protecting the village that I call home. Use your power well and protect the survivors of this massacre."_

_The boy stared at the lifeless body of his father and tears started to well in his eyes but he furiously wiped them away. He promised to himself at that moment, that he will become stronger and avenge his father, and his village._

_He silently hopped out of the window and began his journey_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

He sighed as he started to walk down the long, battered and broken stairway that led up onto the cliff. The odour of rotting flesh mixed in with the acrid smell of smoke creating a very polluted atmosphere. He stared at the small wooden shop in front of him. He sighed when the memories started flooding him once more.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Alright! Listen up Kumiko! Today I am going to teach you the basis and foundation of my awesome power!"_

_The little boy jumped up and down eagerly He was going to learn why his father was so strong! He rocked back and forth on his heels waiting in anticipation. His dad led him into a small wooden shop that had a sign that read 'Ichiraku's Ramen' His faced sagged with disappointment. Ramen?_

"_Ne, tou san, I'm not hungry, can we check out the power thingy first?"_

"_You're looking at it dobe,"_

"…"

"_What? Don't like it?"_

"_Ramen?"_

"_NOT JUST RAMEN! ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN! THE BEST RAMEN IN THE WORLD!!!!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Taste, it"_

"_ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU MADE ME WALK ALL THIS WAY MADE ME FEEL SO NERVOUS, FOR SOME RAMEN?"_

'_Geez, he's got the temper of her mother all right'_

"_Just taste it!"_

_-Sigh-_

_-TEN MINUTES LATER-_

_Kuniko sat on his seat totally stuffed from his five bowls of ramen in quick sucession. He patted his overgrown stomach fondly. _

"_Told you that you'd like it!"_

_Kumiko was to full to reply. At that moment a pink haired kuonichi and a man with a ponytail came in. They gaped at the five bowls piled up on top of each other._

"_Naruto…That is definitely your son…."_

_Naruto grinned triumphantly and leaned in closer to Shikamaru._

"_Better watch out, she's got the temper of her mother…"_

_Shikamaru smirked and started reading the menu. Sakura walked up to Naruto and bashed him on the head._

"_BAKA! DON'T TEACH YOUR SON YOUR DISGUSTING RAMEN EATING HABITS!"_

"_But Sakura chan…"_

"_NO BUTS!!"_

_She waved her fist menacingly in the air then sat down shaking her head. _

"_Geez Naruto, I swear you are getting more and more childish the older you get"_

_He pouted. _

"_But I'm an adult! I can do anything I want!"_

_Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "When you get older, you're meant to get more mature not the other way around…So troublesome…"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Kumiko sighed as he walked down the barren streets, trying to push the memories away.

There's the prologue! If I decided to continue then I will explain the mother!! Who could it be, Foul Temper…

Well, please R&R


End file.
